Dos corazones, El renacer de un Amor
by Haruka G. Pendragon
Summary: En la actualidad se habla de criaturas mágicas como elfos, hadas, magos, nomos, etc. Algunos padres les cuentan a sus hijos la "Leyenda del Hada y el Mago" paso hace miles de años donde un mago y un hada se enamoraron profundamente,pero no todo fue felicidad, había un hechicero malvado que odiaba la felicidad, podran el mago y su hada encontrar la felicidad nuevamente...


**PROLOGO**

En la actualidad se habla de criaturas mágicas como elfos, hadas, magos, nomos, etc. Algunos padres les cuentan a sus hijos la "Leyenda del Hada y el Mago" esto claro paso hace miles de años donde un mago y un hada se enamoraron profundamente, su amor era tan puro que ningún ser humano ha experimentado... se amaron... se protegieron... se entregaron... y disfrutaron de su amor... pero no todo fue felicidad... había un hechicero malvado que odiaba la felicidad que había en ese bosque... sentía envidia de aquel mago porque él podía sentir el amor a pesar de su deber de proteger el bosque... y de haberle quitado la única cosa que el apreciaba... el amor de esa hada... él y su hermana pelearon contra el mago y su hada... fue una lucha de igual poder... pero la tragedia oscureció el amor del hada y el mago... cayendo el hada en un terrible conjuro para toda criatura que existía en el bosque encantado... el sueño eterno... el sueño de no poder sentir...

El mago paso toda su vida buscando la forma de devolver a su hada su mirada y su amor... dice la leyenda que solo el amor podrá destruir el conjuro del hechicero malvado... y que los amantes se volverán a encontrar y se volverán a enamorar con una sola mirada...

—Fantástico papá —hablaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios cenizos—, La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago siempre me ha gustado

—Haru —le decía su padre—, cuentan muchos lugareños que aquí en Tokio hace miles de años alguna vez fue el bosque encantado donde vivía el Hada y su Mago, muchos dicen que el parque numero 10 podría ser el centro del bosque encantado que actualmente es el centro de Tokio.

—¿Y tú crees eso papá? —mirando a su padre

—Podría ser —sonriendo—, Muchas cosas rodean a este mundo infinito... tal vez la leyenda sea verdad —revolviéndole el cabello—, vamos mi pequeño soldado tenemos que ir a la base —cargando a su hija—, tienes deberes que cumplir y yo trabajo que hacer —sonriendo.

—Papá —mirando al cielo—, crees que yo algún día encuentre un amor como el que tuvieron el hada y el mago

—Claro —mirándola—, eres una niña con lindos sentimientos, eres guapa, saliste igual de hermosa que tu madre, eres valiente, fuerte, sé que un día encontraras a esa persona que solo te amé por cómo eres —sonriéndole—, y yo te apoyare mi pequeña y así como el mago reconoció al amor con una solo mirada —tocándole la nariz—, sé que tu harás lo mismo

Haruka sonrió mirando al cielo azul... era hija de Alexander Tenoh y Tamara Andrew de Tenoh. Su padre era teniente coronel de la armada de Japón, habían llegado a Tokio cuando la rubia tenía 3 años. Tuvieron que viajar al país Nipón por el trabajo de su padre, su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía 6 años eso devasto a ambos, el teniente era rudo y tosco al momento de criar a su hija... Haruka a sus 8 años era fuerte y valiente... desde que su madre murió juro ser ella misma y no que la sociedad diga, le gustaba vestir de short, playeras, tenis, le gustaba hacer deportes, ella era diferente a otras niñas... ella prefería jugar con los carritos, las motocicletas a jugar al té, las barbees, etc., su padre para formarla en disciplina decidió meterla a la escuela militar desde pequeña. Desde que había llegado a Tokio sintió un gran amor por esa ciudad... no sabía porque... pero ahí tenia paz... un día le había dicho a su padre que protegería a Tokio de cualquier amenaza... sería el héroe de ese lugar...

/

/

/

 **Madrid, España**

Se encontraba una familia en el aeropuerto esperando a que su vuelo saliera y los regresará a su país natal Japón... una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios como el oro estaba con la carita agachada, triste... España era su hogar, era el lugar donde sus amigos estaban y no los quería dejar...

—Mi niña —le hablaba un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos cafés claros.

—Papi es que... —derramando una lagrima—, extrañare a mis amigos, a mis maestros... qué tal si en Japón me tratan mal... por no ser de ese país... por ser una extranjera...

—Usagi —él la tomo de los hombros—, tu no serás extranjera ya que Japón es tu país natal, sé qué harás buenos amigos, iras a la escuela, y tal vez algún día encuentres el amor...

—¿Tu lo crees papi? —con ilusión—, espero tener buenos amigos... —mirando al cielo por la gran ventana del aeropuerto—, y algún día encontrar el amor... esa persona que solo me ame a mi...

Los padres de Usagi sonrieron de ver feliz a su princesa... Japón seria su nuevo hogar... volverían después de haber vivido en el extranjero muchos años...

Usagi era una pequeña de 7 años que vivía en Madrid, España., su padre Kenji Tsukino junto con su madre Ikuko Kinomoto de Tsukino eran empresarios y por expansión de su empresa debían volver a Japón... tuvieron que partir del país nipón cuando Usagi apenas era una bebe a tierras españolas donde su empresa tendría mayores frutos en el mercado... y así fue como Usagi creció en Madrid, formo muchas amistades ella era la princesa de la casa... su madre era una mujer hermosa como su hija, amable, sencilla... Usagi era una chica amada por sus padres... no le faltaba nada... y ahora una nueva aventura le espera en Tokio, Japón

—Una nueva vida en Tokio... —sonriendo

/

/

 **Hola, hola**

 **Les traigo una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y denle una oportunidad a esta nueva novela. Pronto estare actualizando el primer capitulo**

 **Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que se la pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

 **PD: Amor M.T gracias a ti es que yo escribo porque tu eres mi musa inspiradora te amo amor.**

 **Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**


End file.
